


So I slept with the devil.

by Demonic_Neko



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Literature, Romance, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-04-22 20:32:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14316618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demonic_Neko/pseuds/Demonic_Neko
Summary: The title kind of gives it away anyway.





	So I slept with the devil.

If you asked Chloe months ago if Lucifer was really the devil. The answer would always be no but that changed with time. After one whole day of passion with Lucifer, he was called away to help Pierce with something with Lucifer saying he be back later. But come tomorrow neither man was seen again and there was no dead body anywhere of either man neither. Chloe tried Lucifer's phone while Ella tried Pierce's phone and Dan went and checked Pierce's place. Linda, Maze, and Amendiel all tried all of Lucifer's homes and places he has ever been to hang out beside's hell or heaven for that matter. Chloe felt heartbroken and everyone could tell so Amendiel called one of his other siblings to help look for Lucifer. Chloe met Lucifer's sister Azrael and found it strange that an Asian would be the sister to a white British guy or a black man for that matter. Azrael had said that Lucifer wasn't back home through their father wasn't happy with what he did for Cain. It wasn't until after her trip back from 'hell' that Chloe knew he wasn't coming back. "What do you mean he can't leave?"

Azrael had looked at Chloe and placed her hand on her shoulder. "Lucifer freed Cain from his punishment. And in doing so Lucifer is to be punished as well for his crime for doing this." Azrael had stared into her eyes "You was blessed by our father I can see it." Chloe just stepped back as Amendiel spoke to his sister quietly before Azrael muttered. "Oh, she doesn't believe it." She had sighed softly and was about to say something to Chloe but she stopped and stared at her for a moment. She turned and looked at Maze. "Keep an eye on her for Lucifer or your boss will make you pay." She said simply before she looked at her brother. "I will try and get our father to lift the punishment sooner but you know dad." Amendiel nodded his head slightly before the two walked away. Chloe looked at Maze "Lucifer's family is strange." Maze nodded her head slightly. "Yeah, it was all way before my time." In the coming months, no word had been heard from Lucifer until one day Maze brought her a gold letter with a black wax seal on it addressed to her. 

_'Chloe,  
I wish I could be there for you now but my father right now has refused to let me return. The one job I have always hated since my father has given it to me. I have always run from it and I wish to keep running from it. But I must stay here for now but know I am with you and have your back even in hell. I have asked Maze to watch over you and Trixie. There are things I wish to tell you but it wouldn't be right to say them in a letter. So I will hold them here with me until the day I can tell you face to face._

_Lucifer'_

The very moment she finished reading the letter she got up and went and threw up in the bathroom. Mazie followed after her. "Did you drink too much last night?" Chloe shook her head slightly. "No, I think I might be pregnant." Mazie just stared at her with shock clearly on her face. "You should go see a doctor first before we jump there." Mazie took Chloe to the doctor's office while Chloe was being checked over Mazie looped in Amendiel and Linda as well too about the whole thing. Chloe came out of the office shock clearly on her face. "You're having Lucifer's baby aren't you?" Chloe just mutely nodded her head slightly. Mazie muttered something under her breath as Chloe stood there looking at her. "What?" Mazie had her get in the car as she got in as well. "Lucifer's father still will not release him from his punishment as well as with Cain and Abel both dead with a demonic uprising on top of it all. It's going to be a long while before he can get back here." Chloe turned and snapped at Mazie. "Why can't you all just admit your all normal human beings I'm getting sick and tired of all this demonic and angelic issues." Mazie sat there and blinked a couple times. "Hormones dam." She said simply. Chloe muttered softly. "Sorry, I'm just not believing any of this." Mazie sighed softly. "Lucifer's going to hate me for this." She said as she shifted her face to her true face.

Chloe was turning her head to ask. "For what...." She sat there and stared at Mazie for a while blinking. "Lucifer is an angel?" Mazie smiled softly as she shifted her face back. "More like use to be he is the ruler of hell. Or as some people would call him the King of Hell." Chloe sighed softly as she placed a hand on her stomach and smiled softly. "I hope he gets a daughter." Mazie cracked up laughing then. "That would be punishment. But if you want us to tell him we can have a demon take one to him or have one of his siblings go tell him." Chloe shook her head slightly. "If he has more pressing matters to deal with then he should handle them." Mazie looked at her funny then. "Are you sure?" Chloe nodded her head slightly. "I'm sure." Mazie smiled softly. "Alright though I think Trixie will love having a sibling more so if the father is Lucifer." She said with a smile. "Though with the whole fact of everything you thought was a lie. You can talk to his siblings, my self, or Linda she already knows about Lucifer's true self." Chloe blinked slightly. "Does Dan?" Mazie shook her head slightly. "No. And that whole thing with Lucifer calling Charlotte mom. Charlotte was dead when his mom took control of her body. Don't worry she's back in control of her own body."

Chloe looked at her sideways. "Where is his mom and what about Pierce in all of this?" Mazie drove along driving Chloe back home. "His mom is in the space between this universe and the next one. It was Lucifer's way of setting her free of all her pain and anger towards her own husband. And with Pierce is Cain the first murder who made a deal with Lucifer so he could finally die and stay dead." Chloe blinked slightly. "Are you sure?" Mazie laughed softly. "Yeah, it seems Lucifer stabbed him to prove what he already expected. And demon steel didn't damage him at all it was a long hard road a lot of us tried well besides Linda that is. We know how you human's can be about blood after all or finding out someone can't die." Chloe shook her head slightly. "So I make Lucifer mortal then." She laughed softly as they parked the car and Chloe walked to the door as she stopped and looked at Mazie.

 

"I think for right now I just need to wrap my head about the fact of that being real. But I know I have this one who will want their daddy here when they are older." Mazie smiled softly. "Lucifer asked me to watch over you and Trixie and I will do that you are carrying his baby after all and he could end me if I didn't Chloe." Chloe nodded her head slightly. "True he would. And what I am going to do I will get back to you on that once I decide on what to do okay?" Mazie nodded her head slightly. "Sounds good just don't wait too long you are going to start showing before long Chloe." Chloe just smiled softly before she turned and headed inside leaving Mazie to look up at the sky. "Let her have your son back before they grow up without there father. And you break her heart over time like you will your son's." Mazie got out of the car and headed inside as well before she headed to her room.

The months played their evil game as Chloe went from field work to being office bound to just housebound. She still remembered the look on Dan's face when she turned down his help on finding Lucifer and dragging him back. "He need's his mind fully on the task his father gave him Dan." When Chloe was five month's pregnant she moved her and Trixie out of her place and into Lucifer's loft as she changed it up a bit. She even had someone change the elevator to make it more locked up. She also found out she wasn't having one baby she was having triplets. She knew everyone was worried about her as she spends her days in Lucifer's loft. Though she felt like it was the best place to be for her, the triplets, and for Trixie as well. And when she brought them into this world she cried when she was given twin daughters and one son with a tuff of his father's black hair. Chloe had kissed all three on their foreheads and fell even more in love with them then she had all these month's carrying them inside of her. After they were clean she showed them off to Trixie, Dan, Charlotte, Mazie, Azrael, and Amaendiel as well too. Azarel looked at all three and giggled softly. "What?" Azrael smiled softly. "Your son looks just like Lucifer when he was a baby." Trixie smiled. "I'd love to see Lucifer as a baby."

Chloe smiled at her daughter "Knowing him there would be naked baby pictures of himself and his siblings." Mazie stood there laughing as Lucifer's siblings sighed softly and shook there heads. "Knowing him he would do that." Dan looked at Azrael "Any word from Lucifer yet even about his own kids?" Azrael shook her head slightly. "The issue has cleared up but dad still refuses to let him leave. And he doesn't know about his kids by Chloe's request." Dan looked at Chloe then sharply "You know if you let me I would go get him and drag his British ass back here?" Chloe smiled softly. "I know." Charlotte sighed softly. "What's their names?" Chloe smiled softly. "My oldest is Jane Pen, her sister is Aphrodite Maze, and my son is Saint Lucifer." Everyone looked at her funny before Trixie giggled softly. "I like my brother's name." Dan looked at her. "Jane Pen?" Chloe smiled softly. "Named after my father and mother." Mazie looked at her. "I guess Aphrodite Maze is named in a way after Lucifer's mother and me?" Chloe nodded her head slightly. Charlotte smirked softly. "Then Saint Lucifer is named after his father?" Chloe smiled at them. "Yes since Lucifer always thought of himself as saintly." Everyone cracked up laughing as the babies slept peacefully until Saint Lucifer decided there laughing was getting out of hand and he was getting hungry and he started to make a very loud fuss then.

Charlotte ushered them all out of the room to leave Chloe with her babies. "Its a shame Lucifer isn't here being a rather boastful father." Everyone agreed as they left with Mazie staying in the waiting room. When Chloe could go home with her babies she made sure she had plenty of baby things and human food as well too for herself since Trixie was going to spend the next couple weeks with her dad so she could be with the babies alone. Chloe looked after those babies for those two weeks without much help talking to them about there daddy who couldn't be here with them right now. But she knew if he could be there with them he would be spoiling them rotten. One night after she fed them, changed them, and rocked them to sleep she herself went to sleep in Lucifer's bed alone. She slept pass her normal wake up time to not hearing the babies crying for her loudly. She blinked slightly as she got up and put her robe on and headed out of the bedroom running a hand through her hair. She opened her mouth to say something when she stopped and blinked slightly. When she saw a man with black hair wearing all black holding her son in his arms rubbing his back gently. She watched as they gently rubbed his back and got him to burp before he laid down next to his sisters. That was when Chloe spoke up. "What are you doing touching my children?"

Chloe went pale when the man turned and looked at her smiling. "Don't you mean our children?" Chloe couldn't believe that Lucifer was standing there before her. "I thought you had to stay?" She said walking over to him and hugging him tightly around his waist. Lucifer kissed the top of her head as she hugged him. "I got it to clear up faster than many thought and my father had a change of heart?"Chloe blinked slightly "What changed it." Lucifer picked her up in his arms and carried her over to the couch and sat down with her on his lap. "First off I cleared up the fight by going all scary devil on them. That and treating them with Mazie did clear that up a lot she isn't one to go up against when she is in her true form." He kissed the top of her head. "His grandchildren did" He made her look at him. "You should have told me when you found out. I would have taken my father on in a heartbeat to be here for you and them." Chloe leaned back against him. "I know but I knew in my heart that you had to deal with this. But it did hurt and you have a lot to make up for Lucifer." She said sternly to him as Lucifer smirked at her. "Maze told me she told showed you what she really is. I know I should have even if I was scared to do it."

Lucifer moved her off his lap as he stood up and moved away from the children and stood there looking at her. "Do you want me to show you my true form, Chloe?" Chloe swallowed before she slowly nodded her head slightly. Lucifer sighed softly as he turned his head towards her his skin turned to what looked like the muscle's under his skin but a bit of a burnt look to it. His wings came out and changed as well to the bare bone look and were pure black. His horns grew on top of his head as his eyes changed into his devil ones. "This is me, Chloe." He said as his voice took on a deeper tone to it as he stood there looking at her. "Oh." She said putting a hand over her mouth as she looked at him. "That must of hurt." Lucifer looked at her with a rather puzzled look on her face. "When your father sent you to hell." Lucifer nodded his head slightly as he shifted back this time leaving his pure white angel wings out. "It did and then it didn't." He pulled her up against him. "Can I make a deal with you Chloe?" Chloe smirked softly at him. "Only if I can make one with you Lucifer." Lucifer nodded his head slightly. "You may." Chloe smiled softly. "My deal is to stay with me in this lifetime and raise those children over there and any more that may come until I pass into the next life." Lucifer smiled softly and kissed her softly on the lips. "I was going to make a similar deal but I guess I should change mine."

Chloe tilted her head slightly at him rather confused. "Into what Lucifer?" Lucifer smirked softly. "That on or wedding day you sell me your soul." He said with a rather wicked smirk on his lips. Chloe blinked slightly looking at him. "What are you going to do with my soul Lucifer?" Lucifer smirked at her. "I'm going to drag you into hell with me and make you my queen for all time." He said rather of factly. "But if you don't want to make the deal I would understand." He said holding his hand out to her. Chloe stood there for a moment thinking if she could make this deal or not. She sighed taking his hand shaking it. "No, you wouldn't Lucifer." She said right before she leaned up and kissed him on his lip's just as Saint Lucifer started to cry getting a laugh out of Chloe's mouth. "Like father like son." She said laughing as she walked over and picked up Saint Lucifer into her arms cuddling him. "Its alright Saint look daddy's here. You know you're going to be a lady killer like your dad." She said getting a chuckle out of Lucifer's mouth as she kissed there son's tiny little cheek. "Yep, he's just like his old man." She said with a twinkle in her eye as she looked at him seeing Lucifer smiling brightly at her.

**THE END!**


End file.
